OneShot: Mi corazón te pertenece
by Mr. Mellark
Summary: Steph y Babi se reencuentran luego de mucho tiempo, y tienen una pequeña conversación. ¿Podrán volver a estar a Tres metros sobre el cielo, o se darán cuenta que es mejor abandonar?


**ACLARACIÓN:** Todos los personajes y situaciones a continuación pertenecen a Tres metros sobre el cielo, de Federico Moccia.

Este OneShot pertenece a** TRES METROS SOBRE EL CIELO.** Sin embargo, por motivos de la página (no está el libro entre las clasificaciones para elegir) Lo puse en el libro de Moccia que encontré en la lista **Perdona si te llamo amor (Scusa Ma Ti Chiamo Amore)**

* * *

**BABI POV**

Era una tarde fría por las calles de Roma, más para alguien que iba con un vestido corto y una campera de tela, pensando que el frío sería una de mis menores preocupaciones, cuando no, ahora resultaba ser una de mis prioridades.  
Steph había vuelto a la ciudad hacía un tiempo, y lo había evitado por todo motivo. Lo nuestro ya no podía ser, y quizá nunca debió serlo, éramos demasiado diferentes.  
Yo, era un chica buena, que jamás en su vida había probado el alcohol, menos aún había ido a una fiesta nocturna sin autorización. Ni siquiera me asomaba a la puerta si mi madre no lo permitía. Él me había cambiado. Es complicado, quiero decir, a veces extraño a la Babi de antes. A mi yo de antes. Suelo referirme a mí misma en tercera persona, porque en realidad, es como si mi yo pasado y mi yo presente, fueran distintas personas, porque lo único igual que tienen, es el físico. Y con suerte.  
Él... era... Salvaje. No hay otra palabra para describirlo. Hacía lo que se le daba la gana, iba y venía a su antojo, causando problemas por dónde pasaba.  
Es raro que me haya enamorado de él, pero después me di cuenta el porqué: Debajo de esa fachada de tipo duro, había un chico, un chico que había pasado por demasiadas cosas. Un chico que realmente te darían ganas de conocer, y de querer. Y yo lo hice. Me siento afortunada, por haber podido conocer a ese Steph, aquél que era bueno y calmado. Había que ver la diferencia entre uno y otro.  
Pero ambos habíamos cambiado. Y nuestra relación con el tiempo fue... Algo imposible. Me arrepiento, de haber dejado que él se alejara, cuando él era todo lo que necesitaba. Y ahora me doy cuenta. Pero ya no hay marcha atrás. Perdí a Steph, perdí a Pallina, perdí a Pollo. Si, me duele la pérdida de Pollo. Era un chico... Asombroso. Te hacía reír en todo momento, y no había momento en que no hiciera una broma. Entendía porqué Pallina se había enamorado de él. Sin embargo, ella seguía creyendo que yo me había enamorado de Steph por lo meramente físico, cuando me había enamorado del Steph que se ocultaba bajo la superficie.  
Esos días con él, esos momentos, sin embargo, fueron los mejores de toda mi vida. Él lo había echo todo por mi, y mira como yo le vengo a agradecer. Saliendo con otro. Me iba a casar con él, si, pero no podía evitar añorar la relación que mantuve con Steph. Inició tan bien y terminó tan mal... No había día en que no peleáramos, en todo caso. O por sus amigos, o por sus actitudes. Aunque él jamás se quejó de las mías.  
Creo que lo estoy evitando por varias razones. Una de ellas es el dolor de nuestro tiempo juntos, ese tiempo que quedó atrás y que ya no va a volver. Creo que otro motivo es porque que lo vea, sólo confirmará lo que ya sé: Que lo he perdido. Y creo que la más importante, es porque no podría mirarlo a la cara. No después de lo que le hice.  
Si, Babi Gervasi ha admitido que se ha equivocado. Vuelvo a la realidad de golpe, pues acabo de tropezar con una piedra a mitad de camino. Me compongo y continúo caminando, cruzando la calle hacia el parque, que me servía de atajo para llegar a casa. A mitad de camino por éste, me detengo de golpe. Era él. Él estaba allí. ¿Qué diablos hacía aquí? ¿En el parque? ¿Y a estas horas? Bueno, Babi, cálmate. Recuerda que es Steph de quién hablamos. Asiento, esa voz en mi cabeza solía tener razón. Me volteo y decido dar la vuelta por la manzana de la calle adyacente, sólo serían diez minutos más de caminata.  
Sin embargo, él me vio. Y gritó mi nombre. Y antes de saber que hacía, eché a correr todo lo rápido que pude.  
Sin embargo, la suerte no parecía estar de mi parte. Había olvidado por completo que la calle por la que me metí no tenía salida. Derrapo, antes de voltearme y recordar que dos calles más abajo, hay un pasaje que me serviría para llegar a casa. Es en eso que voy llegando al pasaje, cuando me tropiezo y caigo brutalmente al piso. Me apresuro por levantarme, pero no soy lo suficientemente rápida. Llega a mi lado antes de que pueda volver a emprender mi desesperada carrera.  
-Babi...-Él me observa, cómo si no me hubiese visto nunca. Bueno, no me vé hace tiempo  
-Hola... Steph  
-Te he echado de menos-susurra.  
Ya. Ya está. Con esa aclaración me ha roto. ¿Cómo pude haberle echo esto? Si, yo también había sufrido, pero yo fui la de la estúpida decisión.  
-Yo... Yo también Steph  
-¿Porqué huiste? -Oigo dolor en su voz. Dolor. Algo que sólo el Steph del que me enamoré se atrevería a sentir y a demostrar.  
-Porque... Que te extrañe no cambia nada. No cambia lo que hice, no cambia que ya nada volverá a ser lo mismo.  
-¿Por eso huyes? ¿Huyes del pasado?  
No respondo, porque dio en en el blanco. No huyo de él, huyo de lo que fuimos. Huyo de lo que pudimos ser pero por mi culpa no fuimos.  
-Entonces... ¿Te he perdido?  
-No, Steph... Fui yo quién te perdió a ti. Fui yo quién arruinó todo. Por eso huyo. Porque no importa lo que haga, jamás volveremos a sentirnos a tres metros sobre el cielo.  
Sin decir nada más, me volteo, al borde de las lágrimas. Y me alejo, corriendo otra vez. No había vuelta atrás a lo que había echo. Y mi corazón se quedó atrás, junto a él. Porque era a él a quien le pertenecía.

* * *

**Bueno, este es mi primer OneShot y sinceramente creo que quedó un poco largo... Pero bueno, me agradó la idea, un encuentro de estas magnitudes entre Steph y Babi. ACLARO que los nombres son sacados del libro, no de la película. Por eso Steph se llama Steph, y no Hache y Pallina se llama Pallina y no Kathina. Son cosas que vale la pena remarcar. Otra cosa. Si sé que se encuentran en Tengo ganas de ti, pero sinceramente, ese libro no me agradó como continuación para Tres metros sobre el cielo. Otra cosa. Estoy pensando que quizás sería bueno convertirlo en un Fic. Me gustaría saber que piensan ustedes. Bueno, solo eso xd ¿Les gustó? ¿Opiniones? Me gustaría leerlas acá abajo. Hasta entonces...**

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
